


Are You Ever Coming Back?

by s1lv3r



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Insecurity, M/M, Making Up, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s1lv3r/pseuds/s1lv3r
Summary: Erik and Charles were finally getting back together. This is how their first evening together is spent.





	Are You Ever Coming Back?

It was dark by the time Erik reached home, arms filled to the brim with various boxes and bags. His sister had finally had enough of all the clutter he had left at her house, and had all but thrown his items out onto the street. 

It really wasn’t his fault. Or rather, it wasn’t his fault alone. Seriously! Charles had to take responsibility as well, since an argument couldn’t really be one sided, right?

Speaking of which, Charles appeared in the doorway of their room. His eyebrows were raised in a silent question, and Erik merely shrugged in reply.

“I’ll take it that you and your Sister didn’t have a pleasant conversation?” He asked, walking over to Erik and planting a kiss of his cheek. He then sat down on the sofa, watching Erik struggle with badly hidden amusement.

“Yup.” He said morosely, placing the boxes and bags on their dining table. He didn’t want to give Charles the satisfaction, but they’d had an agreement. “You were right.” He says finally, gritting his teeth for the inevitable ‘I told you so’.

A few months ago, Charles and him had had an argument that resulted in the latter being thrown out of the house. In anger, he’d brought everything he’d owned and moved into his sister’s house. Although Charles and Erik had more than made up a week ago, Erik had been too lazy to move his things back home.

Home. The word filled him with such unexplainable joy. He hadn’t had a home in so long, being an orphan and such. He and his sister only had each other for the longest time. And now, he had Charles too. Sweet, beautiful Charles, who was now looking at him with love in his eyes.

In any case, his sister had seen fit to throw all of his items out of her house, citing the fact that since he had his own now, he should jolly well take all of his things and move back. 

The conversation between the siblings went something like this:

“Take your things and leave already! You are crowding up my house with your useless belongings!” The elder Lehnsherr exclaimed.

“Well, I’m sorry! I’ll take my things and go then!” Erik had snarled back.

“Good! I don’t ever want to see you again! Because if I do see you again, I’ll know that you have upset Charles yet again!” She slammed the door in his face.

In hindsight, he regretted ever introducing Charles to his sister. There was mutual adoration between them, and Erik firmly believed that his sister loved Charles more than him, although Charles heavily denied that. His Sister cared about Charles’s feelings more than his, for fucks sake!

Although, it was to be expected really. Anyone who met Charles fell madly in love with him. After all, even the fearsome Erik Lehnsherr had succumbed to it. All of Charles’s students and colleagues admired him, and more than a few would definitely kiss the ground he walked upon.

Speaking of Charles, Erik returned to reality to find his beloved boyfriend sitting on the couch, petting the space beside him with a wide smile. Erik all but ran into the offered space, wrapping his arms around Charles and nuzzling his neck affectionately.

It really was unlike him to behave like this, but you have to remember that he’d be separated from his boyfriend for a few months, so sue him for missing Charles.

“I missed you.” Charles muttered softly, turning around to wrap his arms around Erik as well. Erik grins and buries his head into Charles’s hair, taking a deep breath of his scent. How on earth had Erik thought that he’d survive without Charles?

“You know that I missed you too.” Erik replies softly, enjoying the sweet atmosphere that had surrounded the both of them. The TV was blaring behind them, but it was forgotten by the both of them. After all, they only had eyes for each other.

Entranced by the look in Charles’s eyes, he leans forward and presses a kiss to his temple, before moving down to his cheeks, and finally, the grand prize. Erik captured Charles’s lips in his, the kiss quickly becoming deeper.

“C’mon. Wanna take this to the bedroom?” Erik asked, the both of them leaning back to glance at each other. Charles tilted his head in consideration before looking away.

“Can we just cuddle tonight?” Charles asked softly, his voice much smaller than before. Erik hated the thought that Charles might feel that Erik was only back for the sex, and quickly nodded in agreement.

“Of course. Let’s go lie down, okay?” He offers instead, and Charles glances up at him with a small smile on his face. Erik smiles back and picks Charles up in a bridal carry, much to the latter’s astonishment. 

Moving to the room, Erik deposits Charles on the bed, before turning to change into his sleepwear, turning to see Charles do the same. Erik slept shirtless, but Charles insisted on wearing at least a thin cotton shirt to sleep. 

Charles slipped into bed, and Erik followed behind, automatically moving into their positions of little spoon and big spoon respectively. Charles leans back against Erik, relaxing in his tight grip. Erik only tightens his arms around Charles appreciatively. He’d forgotten how amazing this could feel.

He was actually about to nod off when Charles turned in his grip, turning around to look at him.

“Erik? Are you asleep already?” Charles’s voice interrupted the peaceful silence that had been created between them, but Erik found that he didn’t mind.

“No. Is something the matter, baby?” Erik asked, adjusting to their new position.

“Can we talk for a while?” Charles asked, voice a mere whisper in the darkness.

“Of course. What about?” Erik asked, tilting his head, although Charles couldn’t see him in the darkness.

“Are you going leave me again?” Charles’s voice cracked, as the man took a deep breath. “I mean, when we have an argument again.” Charles completed lamely.

Erik is momentarily stunned into silence, his jaw dropping in shock. His heart broke when he realised how Charles must’ve felt when they were separated, and he quickly closes the distance between them with a hug, unable to deal with a teary Charles.

He couldn’t bear to deal with the thought of being the cause of Charles’s tears. Such an angel didn’t deserve to cry over a monster like himself. Although Erik had thought that their argument wasn’t only his fault, he knew that he must have broken Charles in some kind of way by leaving as he had.

Charles was slowly sobbing into Erik’s shoulder, unable to deal with the silence that had developed between them. Erik’s lack of reply must have set him off, and Erik quickly remedied that by rubbing his back soothingly.

“Of course not. I’ll never leave you again. I promise.” He solemnly swears, his eyes rapidly filling with tears when Charles’s cries don’t stop. 

Erik has never regretted doing anything in his life, but if he did, it would be leaving Charles after their argument. If he could turn back time, he’d stop himself from walking out the door, so that his baby wouldn’t have to suffer through this moment now. 

“You can’t promise that. You always promised me things, then break your promise.” Charles looks up at him and whispers softly. Erik winces at the accusation, but knows that it’s true. Their history is long, and there has been many times where he had indeed broken their promise. 

“I know you don’t believe me, but I’ll never walk out on us ever again. Please stop crying, baby. I can’t stand the thought of you crying because of me.” Erik whispers soothingly, resentment for himself burning through his veins. 

Slowly, the cries stop as Erik continuously rubs Charles’s back and whispers sweet nothings into his ear. He’s glad that Charles is finally calming down a little, as each soft sob tugged on his heartstrings and broke his heart all over again. 

He’s such an idiot. He’d moved back and expected that Charles was all fine and dandy again. He hadn’t even apologized for his actions, and yet Charles was willing to welcome him back with open arms.

He was definitely going to make it up to Charles one way or another. Starting tomorrow, Erik was going to be the best boyfriend he could be, and he presses himself ever closer to Charles. The other man had already fallen asleep, even as Erik lay awake with plans for his boyfriend. 

The next morning:

Charles woke up the next with puffy eyes and a sore throat, evidence of his crying the night before. He felt quite embarrassed, breaking down on his boyfriend like that, and turned to apologize, only to be met with cold sheets. He looked around in confusion.

“Looking for me?” Charles looked up when he heard Erik’s voice, only to see the man standing at the door with a tray in his hands. Charles grins and makes grabby hands for the cup of steaming tea he could see on the tray. 

“Yes! Come here.” Charles replies and Erik walks forward with the tray, to reveal more than just tea, but breakfast pastries as well. All of them were Charles’s favourites, and Charles turns to Erik with delight in his eyes.

Erik places the tray on their nightstand, and Charles takes the first opportunity to press a quick kiss to Erik’s forehead. Erik sits down beside him and wraps his arms around his baby. 

There were still many things the both of them had to talk about, but Charles feels quite content sitting here with his boyfriend for now, and simply relaxes in the fact that Erik wasn’t going anywhere. For now, or at least, if he ever left, he would always come back.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic? Am I on a roll? HAHA please leave some reviews and/or prompts for me in the comments! Thanks for supporting me! BTW, I just invented a random sibling for Erik. She doesn't actually exist in the comics or movies. As usual, all mistakes are my own as I don't have a beta!


End file.
